Aratanaru Kuro no Ō
Aratanaru Kuro no Ō (新たなる黒の王) is the 32nd episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on September 21, 2003. Synopsis Plot The children gathers at Silver Max with the disintegrated Mach Justice Sonic on the table and Masaru being disoriented with its destruction. Later Sanama goes inside and offers Masaru with creating a new Crush Gear for him. However, Masaru's reactions show nothing and he leaves the place with his broken Gear. At the Akusawa residence, Yuu is seen fixing his Gear until Kinichiro finds out that Yuu will be competing against ZD in the World Championship. A World Championship news is shown with one of the tournament's hosts are announcing the match between Yuu and ZD. Hidetoshi and his sidekicks talk to each other after watching the news until Ginjirou receives a phone call from TB, who is at his family's castle with his brother. Natsumi then talks to TB on the phone, with the latter asking about Masaru's condition after the previous match. After TB finishes his call, he answers the question from ZD (who is tuning his Gear) before wishing him luck for the next match. Meanwhile, Masaru attempts to join the broken parts of Mach Justice Sonic; he is unsuccessful at first but he eventually manages to find another fitting part. Back at the Akusawa residence, Yuu and Kinichiro are seen knocking something on the floor. It turns out that they are playing with a boxing toy where the latter loses. Later at night, Masaru continues reassembling Mach Justice Sonic at night while Leon is resting on top of a tree near the Mahha residence. It then cuts to ZD and TB who are on a flight for the upcoming match. Masaru manages to finish reassembling Mach Justice Sonic on the next day and excitedly goes to the park to test it. Unknown to Masaru, Makoto wakes up and follows him there. Mach Justice Sonic disintegrates once again just after Masaru releases it into the ring. Shocked over what he had seen, he quickly goes to his Gear before uncontrollably runs around the park screaming while ignoring Makoto. Masaru then goes back to his destroyed Crush Gear and starts to cry (the tears appear to be cartoonish). The broken Mach Justice Sonic emits the pulse several times when some of his tears drop down, causing him to stop crying and see a vision of a shadow. Masaru then goes back home with his Gear happily. The battle between ZD and Yuu is about to begin, with the host announcing the Gear Fighters along with their respective Gears. Hidetoshi and TB are surprised when Yuu is going to use his new Crush Gear, King Kaizer. While the Gear Fight goes on, Natsumi knocks the door in front of Masaru's room to inform him about the match. As she opens the door, she sees a lot of papers scattered on the floor and Masaru excitedly carving something. Masaru calmly turns to Natsumi and Makoto after she shouts the former's name. When she wonders what is on the desk, Masaru replies that it is the new Mach Justice Sonic and explains about it before continuing his work. Back at the arena, the duel continues as King Kaizer hits Mighty Zero Delta to the spin block from the back and uses the spin attack against ZD's Gear. But after Mighty Zero Delta is hit again, it continually spins and counterattacks King Kaizer for a few times. Yuu's Gear then resists the jammer's movement before it goes up in the air and down the ramp. Surprised at what had been seen, ZD launches Delta Wall against King Kaizer, but the Gear freezes the triangular pillar when Mighty Zero Delta goes towards it. ZD wonders where Yuu's Gear is until he notices it coming from above. King Kaizer then casts its special attack, much to Ginjirou's disbelief and Leon's excitement. Even though Mighty Zero Delta is defeated, Yuu still goes on with the freezing attack until the arena becomes cold and windy. Ginjirou has the feeling about Yuu's Nitro while Kinichiro tries to stop the boy. Moments later, Leon confronts Yuu in the Gear Fight which causes the arena's condition to become normal. The episode ends with Masaru hearing Leon's voice when carving his Gear. Trivia * The scene at the start of this episode is comparable with that in the 22nd episode of Crush Gear Turbo, namely when the Tobita Club gathers at the workshop after the Buthokan Cup. The similarities that can be found in both scenes are: ** the first Crush Gear used by the main protagonist is disintegrated during/after a tournament match; ** the protagonist and his friends gather at the Gear mechanic's place where the destroyed Gear is shown to everyone; and ** the protagonist eventually leaves the place with his Gear and attempts to reassemble it at his home. :However, there are some differences in both of the scenes: :* In Crush Gear Turbo, Kyousuke scolds Kouya for destroying Garuda Eagle. In this episode, Ginjirou just comments over the destruction of Masaru's Gear rather than scolding him. :* Kouya is seen to be guilty over his broken Gear, and he eventually breaks into tears after he decides to fix it. As for Masaru, he is seen to be confused since his previous battle. :* The destruction of Garuda Eagle is caused by excessive use of its special attack, Shining Sword Breaker. On the other hand, Mach Justice Sonic is destroyed due to the finishing move from Heavy Spike Force. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes